


earned a lightness

by mad_marquise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: When it’s all said and done, the smoke settled and the dust cleared, the survivors safe and aboard ship and accounted for, Bruce and Thor take refuge in each other’s arms.





	earned a lightness

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:15 am and i just wanted to write something flowery and borderline purple prose-y about these dudes because oh my gosh i always lowkey shipped them but post-ragnarok?? these past couple weeks they've become one of my new top ships and they deserve more love 
> 
> title from bjork's song "who is it", which has become such a thor song for me. y'all should check it out! but listen to the bell choir mix cuz that's the best version imo
> 
> lastly this is off my phone so apologies if there's any formatting wonkiness

When it’s all said and done, the smoke settled and the dust cleared, the survivors safe and aboard ship and accounted for, Bruce and Thor take refuge in each other’s arms.

  
They hide away in Thor’s quarters. For what seems like a glorious, endless age, they learn each other.

  
First, swaying on the spot, feet tangled, bodies flush together and kissing deeply. Bruce loves that, for once, he can take and take and not worry about being too needy, too wanting.

  
Then, when they fall into Thor’s bed, Thor takes his fill, too – takes the breath from Bruce’s lungs, takes his time moving in as deep as he can, takes Bruce’s fingers and laces them with his own and kisses them, kisses his mouth, and there’s sparks, so many sparks, actual electric feeling because this is Thor in all his beauty and wonder.

  
Bruce blurts the first _I love you_ , says it against Thor’s mouth, and __then he can’t seem to stop saying it, over and over. Thor answers in kind, calls him _beloved_ and presses ever closer, and his eyes are glowing, blue blue blue, so pretty, so so pretty that Bruce is drowning.

  
The peak comes suddenly, simultaneously, and it’s like a private, delicious little supernova, like reality’s bent in that moment, it’s shocking and electric and _so sweet._

  
And then, hazy gentle warmth as they lay wrapped up so much that they don’t know any end or beginning. Thor kisses Bruce’s hair. Bruce presses tired kisses to Thor’s throat.

  
They rest, dreaming of future conquests.


End file.
